Lost City
by Manda Panda Bear
Summary: Two young adventures, in search of an ancient lost city, meet up with the O'Connel's and Ardeth Bey. One of the women is along for the ride, while the other is on a grand quest. Please read and review.
1. Ciaro

Cairo, Egypt 1935  
  
  
  
Amanda looked up shielding her eyes from the blistering sun. She had never been to Egypt, but she was certain this would be a great time. Carolyn followed closely behind her best friend, Amanda. They had arrived only hours before, and they were trying to find the place they would stay. Cairo was not a friendly place and the bizarre was busy on this day.  
  
Amanda was on a search, she was a student at the University of Florida along with her best friend, Carolyn. They had been friends for years. Carolyn studied to be a Ranger, while Amanda studied the arts and humanities. Amanda and Carolyn had met through their parents during the 20's prohibition act. Amanda's grandfather sold bootleg alcohol under the alias of George. Her mother was still in the booze business and the Crosses were still loyal patrons.  
  
Carolyn looked around, "Okay, where now guide?"  
  
Amanda shrugged, "I have no idea, I've never been here."  
  
"Well, this time, I'm leading then," Carolyn said.  
  
Amanda wrinkled her brow, in disgust. Amanda's brother supported her quest. Rex was a famous physicist up in Boston, and he wanted only the best for his 21-year-old kid sister. The previous summer Amanda had packed up her best friend and they had gone to a small town in France called Rennes le Château in search of the Holy Grail, or and ancient clan of strange religious people called the Cathars.  
  
They only succeeded in getting into trouble. Amanda was in search of a ling between all ancient cultures, and she was sure she would find it in Egypt. Carolyn was an adventurous spirit willing to come along and keep her best friend out of trouble.which she had a special way of finding.  
  
"This place is very similar to Florida," Amanda told Carolyn  
  
"Yeah, you know all those deserts in Florida," Carolyn said looking around the bizarre. She was watching the people and then under her breath she finished, "I hate Florida."  
  
"Yeah, but this isn't Florida, this is better," Amanda smiled doing a twirl in the street. A young boy came wising past Amanda nearly knocking her over. She turned to see, what looked like, two angry parents chasing after him.  
  
"Alex!" The father yelled, "Get back her! See what Egypt does to us. This is a bad idea Evie."  
  
They ran past telling Amanda sorry for their son.  
  
"Okay, maybe it's a little strange," Amanda turned to a disturbed looking Carolyn.  
  
"A little? Mandy you better not get us killed."  
  
Amanda threw her arm around Carolyn pointing off into the desert with a map she had picked up from a local, "This is going to be great! Lead the way my friend, lead the way to adventure."  
  
"Yeah, okay. But maybe we should get supplies first."  
  
"Right, good thinking," Amanda smiled.  
  
"I believe we can catch a train to the Nile just north of Giza. Then we leave civilization for Lord know how long," Carolyn smiled. "We are going to have fun. But." Carolyn stopped and stared at Amanda, "no surprises. You know something that I should know, tell me. You find something, tell me. Got it?"  
  
Amanda batted her eyelashes innocently, "Why of course, I would never steer you wrong."  
  
Carolyn was now leading the way when the family went wising past them again, "Oh, I guess there is something."  
  
Carolyn stopped and looked her friend in the eye, "What? Tell me now?"  
  
"But it'll be dangerous, and."  
  
"Mandy?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I want to travel out past the pyramids."  
  
"And?" Carolyn sighed.  
  
"Into the desert."  
  
"Yes.looking for what?" Carolyn was growing impatient.  
  
"Well, it's said that out in the desert the great pharaoh Akhenaten's ancient city is still there."  
  
"Uh-uh," Carolyn shook her head, "No way. Mandy I don't think so."  
  
Amanda reached out and took her best friend's hands, "But it'll be great.going where no bodies ever been."  
  
"Uh-huh. That is what you said about that church in France last summer. 'Not in years'. The Templars didn't seem to think it had been years."  
  
"We were younger then."  
  
Carolyn cut her off, "NO!"  
  
As the boy ran past a third time Carolyn reached out and grabbed him by the collar and brought him to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Are the people chasing you your parents"  
  
"Yes, what of it? Let me go."  
  
Carolyn ignored the child as he whaled about in her grasp, "Mandy you have no idea what the desert is like. Surely, had this city existed, it would have bee found by now."  
  
A young woman only a few years older than the two adventuring friends finally caught up to her son.  
  
"Alex, you run like that again and your father and I will send you home to spend the summer with your Uncle Jonathan." She looked up to Carolyn, "Thank you. Believe it or not we have been chasing after him for over and hour."  
  
"Oh no problem," Carolyn handed the collar over to her, "Good luck to you."  
  
"No of course not, it would be written down," Amanda pulled a book from her knapsack and waving it around she said, "Everything that has been discovered had been written. Besides, records of Akhenaten's were only discovered within the last decade."  
  
Carolyn rolled her eyes. The woman thanked Carolyn again, only moments later she took in the wholeness of what Amanda had said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Evie said, "Not to intrude, but did you say Akhenaten?"  
  
"That's right," Amanda said putting her hand in the arch of her back, flexing her muscles.  
  
"Thank you," Carolyn smiled, "tell her to forget it."  
  
"No," the woman said, "I have recently been researching him as well. Seems that little is known about him."  
  
"Yes, quite fascinating. But I must repeat myself.had there been anything to find, surely it would have been found my now."  
  
"Oh quite the contrary. The things we have yet to find, likely, out number the few things we have found," the woman smiled.  
  
"See, I told you," Amanda shot her friend a snide look and then turned to the woman, "The research I have done suggests that his city was somewhere southwest of Hamunaptra."  
  
The woman smiled, she was impressed, "Quite right. But that is not well known information. Are you a digger?"  
  
"Oh, no. Or at least not yet."  
  
Carolyn sighed, "Oh no, here we go again."  
  
The woman was obviously impressed with Amanda's knowledge, and sympathized with the passion she held for her quest despite the opposition she faced.  
  
"My husband, my son, and I are indeed going to find and explore the city. If you are willing to help us when we get there we would be glad to have you join us."  
  
"Of course," Amanda said.  
  
"No," Carolyn argued.  
  
Amanda grabbed Carolyn by the shoulders and spinning her she spoke quietly. "Come on Carolyn," Amanda pleaded. "They know what they are doing, they know. It won't be so dangerous. It'll be safer with them, and you know I'll convince you eventually. You are a Ranger, you can keep me alive out in the desert. It'll be great."  
  
Carolyn heaved a great sigh, "An adventure?"  
  
Amanda nodded with a smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Amanda smiled and turning back to the woman, she offered her hand, "We're on!"  
  
"Evie! Evie?" Rick came to a screeching halt as he saw the two women shaking hands, "Oh on.what's going on?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Carolyn answered.  
  
Evie completely ignored her husband, "Meet us in front of the train station tomorrow morning at nine."  
  
"We'll be there. Do we need to bring anything beyond basic supplied?"  
  
"No Rick and I have all the digging tool we'll need."  
  
"Um, Evie, dear. You wanna fill me in?" He husband asked, rather annoyed.  
  
"Oh, come on," Evie turned to her husband, and taking her son's hand, she disappeared into the bizarre.  
  
"This is so grand!" Amanda said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Of course you don't. Not now, but you'll see.  
  
  
  
Across the desert the Med-jai still protect Hamunaptra. But in the darkest of nights in the evilest of hearts, one Med-jai, a decent of the great Amusaru, gave to the evil. His ancestors had not always been faithful to their pharaoh, they had been a dark bunch. He knew it was coming upon the last rotation in the zodiac, the Age of Aquarius. That meant that Egypt was going to change, it was time.  
  
  
  
As Amanda arranged fro the acquisition of their final supplies Carolyn studied the people around her. The natives had quite a band of thieves interwoven among them. Someone had attempted to pick her pockets at least once and hour since they had entered the market.  
  
The next morning the two friends were surprised to find that they had acquired another group member, a man named Jonathan. After pleasantries and introductions were complete, they were off.  
  
Amanda had nuzzled herself in a corner of the train where she could watch the desert. She had never seen a desert. Carolyn had told her about the deserts out west. Before her father left the military Carolyn was a New Mexico native, and proud of it. Carolyn was a tough woman who could certainly take care of herself and her best friend. Amanda had always found it strange that such a tough person could have such a feminine side. Amanda squinted, the desert was infamous for mirages, and she wanted to see one of the illusionary oases.  
  
"Excuse me?" Evie interrupted Amanda's thoughts  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry," Amanda looked up to the smiling woman, and removed her feet from the chair she had them propped up on, "Please, have a seat."  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I thought perhaps we could talk."  
  
Amanda nodded offering Evie coffee. Evie politely refused.  
  
"You don't strike me as the treasure seeker, why are you looking for the city?"  
  
Amanda sat up straight, "Well, it's not all about Akhenaten." Amanda admitted pushing her open book in Evie's direction.  
  
Evie tipped her head in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"You see I am a researcher. I think somehow someone was educating all the ancient civilizations. All the creation myths are so similar it's uncanny. The Egyptians, the most detailed." Amanda looked to the book and pointed to the picture, she said, "You see this."  
  
Evie cut her off, "Akhenaten city."  
  
Amanda shook her head, "No, at first glance one might think so. From the ariel view it does look like it, laid out perfectly. However this is a small city in Mexico called Cambola.it's the city of Xeth built by the Incas."  
  
Evie raised her eyebrows.  
  
Amanda pulled another book from her bag, "And this is a Navaho reservation in southern Arizona, also very similar."  
  
"How strange," Evie admitted, "You'd think they were the same city."  
  
Amanda smiled with a nod, "And the crown jewel of them all, Rennes le Chateau." Amanda reviled, yet, another book.  
  
"Rennes le Chateau?"  
  
"Yes a small town in southern France."  
  
"And why aren't you there?"  
  
"Well, I have been there. My friend and I kind of caused a little trouble in France last year. We got on the bad side of some French monks called the Templars, no big deal. However we won't be going back to Europe any time soon." Amanda smiled, "Besides, Egypt is my favorite. So much more culture," Amanda sighed, "and it reminds me of home. Similar climate, temperature and relation to the ocean. It even had a river, the only other known river to flow north."  
  
Evie smiled, she remembered thinking the way Amanda did a few years back, only Amanda's quest was slightly bigger than hers had been. With luck they would have the opportunity to answer Amanda's questions, as they had hers.  
  
"And you? Why do you seek it?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, I am always seeking artifacts. And I fear that with the dawning of a new time on the brink, Egypt is in danger. And this city might be the missing link."  
  
Amanda looked up behind Evie to see her husband standing there. Rick looked disgusted.  
  
"So, Amanda.have you ever seen a mummy?" He questioned kicking a chair out so that he might sit down.  
  
"Uh, well." Amanda stuttered, "yes, in museums."  
  
Rick laughed.  
  
"Darling, don't try to scare her," Evie said.  
  
"Scare?" Amanda asked, "Mummies aren't frightening."  
  
Rick laughed again.  
  
"Well what's so scary about several thousand year old skin and bones, stuffed with flowers, herbs and wrapped in strips of cloth?"  
  
"So you said Templars?" He smiled changing the subject.  
  
Amanda nodded, "That's right. A little trouble, that's all. You learn how to sword fight fast.when your life is on the line."  
  
He smiled again, and quickly standing he knocked the teacup and saucer off from the table. Amanda saw it out of the corner of her eye and quickly reached out and caught, both saucer and cup, without spilling a drop. Rick smiled broader.  
  
"Good to have you with us Amanda," he said patting her on the back and disappearing around the corner.  
  
Amanda cautiously set the dishes back onto the table, "He's fun to be around, huh?" Amanda asked sarcastically.  
  
"You get used to it. So why the city? How will you find the link there?"  
  
"Well, it's written that the sister library to Alexandria is located there, and if not located there it explains the way to get there. The sister library is supposedly 10 times the size of her sister. And will certainly house the secrets of the ancient culture."  
  
"You really do know your history," Evie looked proudly upon the girl. Amanda smiled back with a nod, "I like to think so."  
  
"Your friend seems very loyal."  
  
Amanda looked back out the window disappointed, "Yes, too loyal; I think sometimes. She will follow wherever I go. Don't get me wrong, I would do the same for her; only I think she makes better decisions than I do. I fear only day I shall lead her to her death. I would never forgive myself, she trusts me completely. She trusts me more than I do." 


	2. Details

  
Carolyn passed by once again. She had been able to sit for only the first 20 minutes of the trip. She now paced the passenger cars and was beginning to get on everyone's nerves. Amanda looked out the window, again, to the vast nothingness that surrounded them but what she saw was rich land, endless fields of sand that hid so many treasures and the answers to so many questions. To her this was the last wilderness, the one place that would uncover the answers that she sought. She could look out at the empty horizon for hours and never once would she see only the sand. As her mind extended out into the dunes she fell into a trance and did not notice when Evie stood up and followed Carolyn as she made her passage back into the car behind. Evie caught up with Carolyn as she stood on the narrow walk way between cars.  
  
"Carolyn," Evie began, "What bother's you so that you must pace?"  
  
"Oh, you think I'm nervous..." Carolyn said, "well, I'm not. It's just that...well, you've not been on one of Mandy's excursions. They are never the safest things. And in all reality I'm bored."  
  
"Well, to ease the boredom...we should be there soon."  
  
Carolyn nodded, "Does your son know what he's doing?"  
  
Evie smiled, "Yes, a little too much maybe. He can definitely get into trouble."  
  
Carolyn smiled politely, "What do you think is out there Evie? Do you believe the city my friend seeks truly exists?"  
  
"Oh, I am sure of it."  
  
"I'm going to go check on Mandy."  
  
Evie smiled and headed into the other car.  
  
"Hey," Carolyn said sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Hey," Amanda welcomed back.  
  
"You home sick already?" Carolyn questioned.  
  
"Maybe a little. You okay?"  
  
"I don't know Mandy. I don't think I completely trust these strangers."  
  
Amanda shrugged, "They seem okay. Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Carolyn said looking out to the quickly blackening sky.  
  
"I am afraid we might be leading the way to the city."  
  
"You think? I hope not Mandy. I don't want anything bad to happen. I don't want his to be like last summer."  
  
"No way," Amanda shook her head, "This'll be better."  
  
"No knights clad in armor threatening to burn us alive if we don't give stolen parchments back."  
  
"None of that," Amanda smiled, "Hey Carolyn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you ever seen a mummy?"  
  
"Yeah, that one time with you in New York. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Rick asked me, and I just found the question extremely bizarre."  
  
Carolyn nodded, "Hey Mandy...can we just break off on our own? I think they are really strange."  
  
"No Carolyn. They have all the supplies with them. They're okay."  
  
  
As the train began to slow in its approach to a small wooden station Carolyn gently shook Amanda's arm to wake her.  
  
"Are we there already?"  
  
"Yes, finally." Carolyn grabbed her pack and secured it on her back.  
  
Amanda stretched in her seat and slowly began to close and gather the books and papers she had scattered over the table.  
  
"How many days do you think it will take us to find it?" Carolyn asked with a challenging look on her face, which Amanda knew meant a bet was about to be placed.  
  
"Three days by camel, five by horse and ten by foot," Amanda spouted. Carolyn smiled at Amanda's certainty.  
  
Amanda smiled back, "How long do you think?"  
  
"I don't think we'll find it."  
  
"You don't?" Amanda asked disappointed.  
  
"Nope. You guys are all for too certain we will find something that on one else has seen in a long damn time. It's not going to happen."  
  
Amanda smiled, "Alright, if I'm right within two days, I get to supply you with one dare before we leave Egypt."  
  
"Fine, and if I am right we go for a peaceful backpacking trip in the mountains on our next vacation."  
  
"Done," Amanda stuck out her hand, and they shook on it.  
  
"What is going on here?" Rick asked separating the girls' hands.  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just a friendly bet in my favor," Carolyn said.  
  
"Oooo, a bet," The man named Jonathan smiled. "Can I be part of this gambling?"  
  
All three, Rick, Carolyn and Amanda told him, "No."  
  



	3. And Then There Was Light

"Ah well alright…I see how it's going to be," Jonathan said nodding his head at them.  
  
"Rick," Amanda said, "we have to be there within the next five days by camel, is it possible?"  
  
Rick shrugged, "I don't really know."  
  
"Well isn't it true that Hamunaptra is a day's journey away?"  
  
"What makes you think I've been to Hamunaptra?"  
  
"Don't be silly. I've read the articles written about you by the Bembridge Scholars."  
  
"Oh well in that case, yes it's true. And Jonathan was just on his way to get our camels…weren't ya Jonathan?" Rick gave him a stout slap on the back.  
  
"Oh right…the camels…" Jonathan said quickly escaping Rick's tight grasp.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before Jonathan reappeared with camels for each of them. They rode well into the night with only sand in view at all direction.  
  
"I think we should set up camp soon." Amanda stated.  
  
"Me too," they hear Alex's tiny voice from the back of the heard.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Carolyn said.  
  
"Mom…Dad…" Alex called softly, "I think we're being followed."  
  
"What?" Evie asked bringing her camel to a halt.  
  
"Well earlier I thought I saw dancing lights behind us."  
  
"Ah don't worry Alex," Jonathan waved it off. "It's something that they call mirages."  
  
"No Uncle Jon," Alex grumbled. "I know what a mirage is and these were real lights."  
  
"I don't see anything," Rick said looking around. "Why didn't you say something sooner, Alex?"  
  
"Nor do I," Amanda said.  
  
"They were there. I swear."  
  
"Well next time you see them let us know okay Alex" Evie said dismounting the camel.  
  
"Sure thing Mom."  
  
It only took Carolyn and Rick minutes to set up the tents. Every one was asleep within moments, except for Amanda and Carolyn.  
  
"It's weird how the desert gets so cold at night," Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah," Carolyn agreed.  
  
"It's safety for me, knowing that my family, although half a world away, is sleeping under the same sky." Amanda sighed deeply at the thought of her family. "Hey C? What do you say we go for a walk out there?"  
  
"Oh Mandy I don't know," Carolyn shuttered.  
  
"Come on, just a short walk. Bring the compass so we can find the way back."  
  
"Okay," Carolyn reluctantly agreed, knowing her friend would not let it rest until she went along with the idea.  
  
"I can't sleep anyhow, this is far too exciting," Amanda grinned.  
  
Carolyn and Amanda had only walked approximately ten minutes from camp when the two of them plunged completely in soft sand, disappearing totally.  
  
Both thinking they'd been devoured by quick sand were shocked to find themselves in an underground tunnel. They were completely enshrouded in darkness.  
  
"Mandy, where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Amanda reached out and touched the walls. The wall was cold and damp.  
  
"And what is that awful smell?" Carolyn scrunched her nose.  
  
Amanda shrugged again, "It smells like vinegar."  
  
Carolyn hummed in agreement, she was busy digging in her pockets for a strike anywhere match. She fumbled around her Swiss army knife, and came upon the match.  
  
"Here I found a torch," Amanda said reaching for Carolyn through the darkness.  
  
Carolyn struck the match along the wall and lit the torch. The room was an open hall, with lots of hieroglyphs and tiny pairs of pots up on the walls. Each pot on the right side was connected with a copper wire, while the left pot stood alone. A top the right pot in each pair was a curious looking transparent balloon connected to the copper wire and pot. Each glass bulb was lined along the inside walls with the copper wire conductor in zig zagging patterns.  
  
"I get it," Amanda said.  
  
"Get what?" Carolyn asked reaching out to touch one of the clay pots.  
  
"NO! Carolyn don't!"  
  
Carolyn quickly withdrew from the object as if it were a snake. "What?"  
  
"Watch, the Egyptians were genius," Amanda walked over to a pot pair, she lifted the lid on the left pot, "This is why it smells like vinegar, it is." Amanda revealed a small ladle from the pot filled with the stinky liquid. She dropped a spoonful into the opposite pot pair. Once finished with the first one she went on down the line filling each right jar with a ladle full of vinegar.  
  
"What are you doing?" Carolyn asked. "What are these huge glass bulbs for?"  
  
"Wait and you shall see," Amanda grinned.  
  
Once Amanda was satisfied with the jars she went to the end of the hall where a single jar was hung on the wall, this jar was made only of copper. She took the copper wire and slid it through the loop atop the copper container. Instantly throughout the room there was a soft hum and the large awkward bulbs lit the halls with artificial light.  
  
"Wow," Carolyn awed. "The Egyptians had electricity?"  
  
"Crudely," Amanda said, "but yes. Vinegar is a powerful acidic liquid, and copper is an excellent conductor. See how much copper it takes to make this much light? It's no better than candle light, but none the less we won't have to worry about the torch."  
  
Carolyn studied a large glass balloon, "That's amazing."  
  
"It was only used in the most important of places," Amanda nodded. Then she grinned, "I would consider a library filled with tons of secrets written on papyrus scrolls of great importance. You can put the torch out now, we wouldn't want an accident like that of Alexandria when we do find the library."  
  
Carolyn dusted the torch out with some sand.  
  
"Hey…hey Mandy, what do these say?"  
  
Amanda walked up close, studying them intensely.  
  
"Well?" Carolyn asked in anticipation.  
  
Amanda looked over to her friend seriously, "I have no idea." She shrugged, "I can't read them, that's why we need Evie."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well I'm gonna jump back through the ceiling and go get her. You wait here," Carolyn's voice oozed with sarcasm.  
  
Amanda who examined the hieroglyphics harder said, "Okay, whatever." Then she turned to see Carolyn's angry, unbelieving stare. And before she had a chance to respond Amanda suggested, "You could try that but those stairs behind you might prove an easier meant by which to get there."  
  
"Mandy," Carolyn said in a quiet, even tone, "by all logical thought you and I should be the only ones down here right?"  
  
Amanda walked quickly to Carolyn's side, "you can try and scare me but it's not going to work."  
  
"Um okay, then I'll leave you guys here and go get the others," Carolyn backed slowly toward the staircase.  
  
Amanda swung as fast as she could to see what her friend was talking about, she turned back angrily, "Damn it Carolyn."  
  
Carolyn was laughing quietly until the two of them heard some rocks fall behind them and footsteps. Off at the far end of the tunnel they saw a shadow.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Both of them broke into a terrified scream. They stumbled over one another to get to the stairs. Carolyn grabbed Amanda's wrist and bolted for the logical exit, but in the sudden movement Amanda's ankle caught and she fell using her face as a means by which to catch her decent. Carolyn knelt quickly trying to pull her friend to her feet, "I knew it! I knew it! This is going to turn out just like last summer."  
  
Carolyn and Amanda made a mad dash for the stairs but were mortified to find that the stone stair case crumbled at their feet upon applying pressure.  
  
"I thought you said the Egyptians built good, strong stuff?" Carolyn shouted frantically.  
  
"I thought they did!" Amanda shouted in a terrified response.  
  
"Let's not argue about it now. Let's just RUN!"  
  
"Please!" A voice called after them, "I mean you no harm."  
  
They stopped runny and turned to face their pursuer. Carolyn had her six inch survival knife in hand, she didn't even remember removing it from its sheath and Amanda held the unlit torch out in front of her.   
  
"I apologize for scaring you." The man came into sight. He was slightly shorter than Rick, but equally as broad in the shoulders. He wore the typical garb of a native, except that his outfit was entirely black. Amanda could barely make out the marking on his face and wished to get closer so that she might see what they were, but as if reading her mind Carolyn grabbed her arm and held her in place.  
  
Amanda startled by Carolyn's grasp looked over to her friend.  
  
"You shouldn't be here," He told them.  
  
"No kidding," Carolyn said sarcastically. "We hadn't figured that out already."  
  
The man looked at them rather surprised. "I need to speak with your travel companions."  
  
"Oh?" Amanda asked. "And what makes you think we travel with others?"  
  
He sighed and let his arms drop to his side. "Please, I can show you the way out. If you will take me to Rick and Evelyn."  
  
Amanda and Carolyn exchanged quick glances.  
  
"Okay," Amanda said, "but should you be a traitor…" she trailed off not being able to think of something they could do to him at that moment. She was slightly taken off guard this mysterious, handsome stranger.  
  
Carolyn, seeing her friend freeze, finished, "We'll slit you hip bone to hip bone so that your guts may spill out."  
  
"Well then," he said, "let's be on our way."  
  
"Not so fast," Carolyn raised her knife. "We are taking you to them as our prisoner. You walk first…mister…"  
  
"Ardeth," he finished for her.  
  
"Okay Ardeth," Carolyn flicked her wrist nervously, "You walk first, and slowly." 


	4. Akenenten's Rule

            Carolyn and Amanda made him walk first all the way back to the camp, Carolyn's survival knife gently brushing along his robes to remind him that she was back there armed if he made any sudden moves.

            "EVIE!  RICK!" Amanda shouted.

            "What?!" Rick leapt from the tent ready to fight.

            "This man says he knows you," Carolyn gave him a little push in Rick's direction, "and he wants to talk to you."

            "Ardeth," Evie said, just poking her head from the tent, "What are you doing here?"

            "Wait, let me guess," Rick said, "They woke my old pal, Imhotep, up and you want our help stopping him."

            "You can not be fooled, my friend," Ardeth smiled.

            "There's no way in hell," Rick said, "Come on Evie, we're going home."

            "But Rick," Evie protested.

            "But-Rick-nothing.  I'm not here searching fro a glorious way to die.  You said a library Evie.  Books, dust, and sand…not mummies or-" Rick paused then turned to Ardeth, "why did he get brought back this time, and who did it?"

            Amanda broke into the conversation, "Forgive my intrusion but did you say Imhotep?"

            Ardeth gave her a look of curiosity and said, "Yes, Imhotep."

            "Oh, okay," she turned to Carolyn and quietly said, "I'm not sure, but I think we might be in trouble."

            Carolyn nodded not really hearing her, and then in the realization of what she had said opened her mouth to protest; but Ardeth held up a finger.

            "My friend, I'm not sure.  It was someone who knows something.  He knew how to get to Ahm Shere."

            "There's that word again," Carolyn said.

            Ardeth looked over to Carolyn but continued on, "It will have been 4,000 years exactly that Aken-en-ten ruled this coming day.  We believe his infantry, who prayed to Ra, shall bring siege upon the Earth."

            "And Imhotep is the only one tough enough to take them," Rick said, "we've done this song and dance before."

            "Oh but Rick-"

            "No Evie, last time you died.  I couldn't bare that again."

            "We think the answers lie in the library," Ardeth said.

            "See I told you," Amanda protested, "and I think we found the library."

            Ardeth nodded, "I believe the woman is right."

            Carolyn hopefully suggested, "So as previously planned we find the library, Evie reads some books, Mandy studies some architecture, reads some books, discovers that we are all one culture who many years ago were sent to our geographically different rooms as a result of our failure to be decent human being, Ardeth reads some books too and discovers Ra was killed in the Pompi disaster quite some time ago and no longer is able to raise great armies, and then we all leave richer in knowledge and, as Jonathan hopes, objects."  Carolyn, perfectly content that this should be the way it worked, turned to walk back to her tent.  "See you all in the morning."

            They all stared silently at Carolyn's back for several moments.

            Ardeth broke the silence by turning to Amanda and questioning, "Is your last name Piechocki?"

            Amanda looked after Carolyn, wanting to call her back, responded, "Um…yes.  Might I ask how you know that?"

            Ardeth gave her a curious grin, "The two of you are a bit of a legend."

            Amanda stared back at him, an extremely confused look upon her face, "What?"

            "I know several Templars and keep in touch with them often."

            Amanda blinked at him and smiled uncomfortably, "Yes, well I'll be off to bed too…since we're going to need a head start early in the morning.  Carolyn," she called, "about that bet…" Amanda sunk into the tent, "I think we should call it off, go home now.  I'll forget the expedition and we can go backpacking in Colorado."

            "Wait," Ardeth called, "I think you should make great additions."

            Rick pulled the nylon door back and said, "Uh-huh, you started this; get back out here and show us where this library is."

            Amanda shook her head, "No, this is-"

            "MANDY!" Rick demanded.

            Amanda and Carolyn climbed out of the tent and stood among the others.

"First you are telling me what Ahm Shere is and who Imhotep is, and what he has to do with anything," Carolyn barked.

            "Ahm Shere is where the Scorpion King's army fell 3,000 years ago.  Anubis's army still lives there.  Imhotep was the pharaoh priest, and in love with the king's mistress…got himself mummified alive for it and swore to seek revenge…and get his girl back."  Amanda smiled at Carolyn weakly.

            Rick bobbed his head back and forth with an expression of agreement, "Sounds about right."

            "Oh is that all?" Carolyn said mockingly, "Sounds like fun.  I'm just wondering why this matters now and exactly what Ra raising his army means."

            Amanda swallowed hard, "Yes, that has me a bit perplexed as well."

            Rick and Ardeth both looked to Evie to answer their questions.

            "Well, let's see…Amanda have you heard of the book of the dead?"

            Amanda felt chills run down her spine, "Yes."

            "Well, several years ago we found it.  And it works."

            Amanda shook her head, "That's not possible."

            "I'm afraid it very much is possible.  It seems that, yet again, it has fallen into the wrong hands and Imhotep has yet again been brought back."  Evie frowned.


End file.
